The light princess story
by ladydeath45
Summary: It's a about a princess that is cursed. She shares the curse with her twin brother and with this curse they will stop ageing at 15 years of age. she runs the kingdom but she is in for some trouble here and there. See what happens to all the kingdoms and the princess's heart and who will she fall in love with?


The Light Princess Story

By Angel Rodriguez

**I own the rights to this story because I've been writing and fixing this story for 4 years its hard to get everything right. But plz enjoy and comment.**

**Princess Angel: yeah enjoy but if you want to see any character in some different way just say so but may not use your opinion. But I would like to see what y'all think about us.**

Chapter 1

There was a Queen, her name is Rose. She is the Queen of light that has ruled over the light kingdom for many years. Through those years she was always alone, with no one she could always had to have guards with her to keep her safe. Rose has ruled with an iron fist but yet at the same time she was always fair to her people and those that aren't in her kingdom.

That is until she met and fell in love with a man and in secret the man fell in love with the Queen. He wanted to tell her how he felt but was too afraid to tell her how he felt about her, without knowing how she felt about him-a pesent- loving her. "She is the Queen who everyone loved, so what would make him different from everyone else?" The man thought to himself.

Until that one day came that the man couldn't take it anymore. Not being with her and that made him angry, so he marched straight into her throne room, went straight to the Queen and kissed her on the lips with all his passion and then pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you Queen Rose and I always have and always will. And my name is Henry."confessed Henry holding Queen Rose.

Queen Rose didn't hesitate to say " Yes, and you will be my King". Rose was so happy that she pulled him into another kiss.

Queen Rose and Henry got married on the same day with a wonderful wedding that the whole kingdom came together. The light kingdom rejoiced for now they had their King and that their Queen is happy and in love for the first time in forever.

After Queen Rose and King Henry were married they had a little girl named Kate. She grew up really fast and when it came for Kate to marry she fell in love with Prince Cobra II.

Then after two years Princess Kate and Prince Cobra II were married, And four weeks later the now Dark Queen Kate was pregnant with a baby boy named Prince Silver. While at the same time her mother Queen Rose was pregnant with twins a boy and a girl.

After nine long months both Kate and her mother were rushed to the hospital, They were about to give birth at the same time. After hours of labor, the twins and baby Silver were born.

The Queen was happy to see her babies, she saw that the boy was crying and the girl smiled and grabbed the boy's hand. What amazed the Queen was that the boy stopped crying when the girl touched him. The Queen sighed sadly at the sight a little because of what will happen soon.

"They can't be together because if the now King Cobra II will try to kill off the boy to stop him from taking the throne when he is of age. And if that happened the girl will change activate the curse that has been pasted down, That will send her on a killing rampage that will hunt Cobra II and without thought she'll kill him without second thoughts." the Queen thought sadly, Then she looked at Henry. He knew what had to be done.

"What should we name them?" Henry asked the his Queen, looking at her holding their son and daughter in her arms.

"We will name them Teddy and Angel, Prince and Princess of light." the Queen said smiling looking at her two angels from above. "They look so alike." the Queen thought to herself.

The Queen called in her most trusted army commander Sharg . Sharg is 6'1 in height, is very muscular with broad shoulders, hair that is dark brown that is always cut short to look more formal. He is always wearing his armor and his sword hanging from his side. Soon he'll be the King and Queen's son protector and adopted father for the time being.

The Queen ordered Sharg to take care of their son as if he was his own son. Later that day Sharg took baby Teddy to his house. But when he did the boy and girl cried as they were torn apart. The twins then release power that shook the kingdom and that gave them a special connection. The King and Queen looked at one another and thought the same thing " They are the ones from the prophecy"

When the girl calmed down the King and Queen took their little girl home the next day.

Four years later King Henry has became sick and is dieing every minute. But he thought long and hard about what he is about to do. He will become one with his already very powerful four year old daughter Angel. He is willingly to give up his soul and what power he has left to her. As he was looking for her, he found her in one of the throne rooms practicing one of her lessons with a young knight in training.

He walked slowly into the room. Henry saw his little girl flip the seventeen year old knight and then pine him to the ground on his back. Henry smiled at the sight of that.

" You are too slow, you have to move faster, you stupid poop" Angel said laughing at the knight who is still on his back.

"I am fast, I was just taking it easy on you because you are so little and I'm not a poop!" the knight yelled at the still laughing four year old Angel.

Henry laughed with Angel as he slowly walked toward her. Henry looked at his daughter. With long blond hair like her mother, the sparkles in those full of life and her own demon queen green eyes, she had a little tan from being outside with Sharg training the new knights, and red like a rose lips. Henry sigh because soon she'll have to do what she doesn't want to do.

" Daughter, I, King Henry am about to die but I give you my soul and power as a gift. Will you accept the gift my daughter?" Henry asked kneeling in front of his daughter with his life on the line.

" Yes, I, Angel the Princess of light shall take the gift of King Henry's soul and power." four year old Angel said all serious but then she started to cry, how could she do this to her own dad?

Henry took his thumb to wipe her tears away. He hated seeing her cry but it had to be done.

"It will be ok daughter, I'll always be with you in your heart'' Henry said as he put his hand on his daughter's heart, the power started to pulsate. " Just remember this I love you for now and always'' After that was said King Henry disappeared into his daughter's heart.

Four year old Angel screamed and cried with that she released so much power that is shook all the kingdoms. Everyone that day felt the lone princess's sadness. Queen Rose from that day on will never leave her chambers anymore leaving everything up to her four year old daughter to deal with. The prophecy has foretold it would be this way….


End file.
